footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018–19 North West Counties Football League
The 2018–19 North West Counties Football League season (known as the Hallmark Security League for sponsorship reasons) is the 37th in the history of the North West Counties Football League, a football competition in England, and the first season following the split of the lower level into two geographically separated divisions. Teams are divided into three divisions: Premier Division, at Step 5, and Divisions One North and South, at Step 6. The provisional club allocations for steps 5 and 6 were announced by the FA on 25 May. The constitution was ratified by the league at its AGM on 16 June. Premier Division At the end of the 2017–18 season, the following teams left the division: * Promoted to Step 4 ** Runcorn Linnets, to NPL Division One West ** Widnes, to NPL Division One West * Relegated to Step 6 ** AFC Darwen, to Division One North ** AFC Liverpool, to Division One North ** Barnton, to Division One South ** Maine Road, to Division One South The remaining 17 teams, together with the following, form the Premier Division for season 2018–19: * Promoted from Step 6 ** Silsden, from Division One ** Litherland REMYCA, from Division One ** Whitchurch Alport, from Division One League table Stadia Division One At the end of the 2017–18 season, the following teams left the division: * Promoted to Step 5 ** Silsden, to the Premier Division ** Litherland REMYCA, to the Premier Division ** Whitchurch Alport, to the Premier Division The remaining 19 teams were split into the two new geographically separated divisions - Division One North and Division One South Division One North The newly formed Division One North consists of 20 clubs: * 2 clubs relegated from 2017–18 Premier Division ** AFC Darwen ** AFC Liverpool * 10 clubs from the 2017–18 Division One ** AFC Blackpool ** Atherton Laburnum Rovers ** Bacup Borough ** Carlisle City ** Chadderton ** Daisy Hill ** Holker Old Boys ** Nelson ** Prestwich Heys ** St Helens Town * 8 clubs promoted from Step 7 ** Ashton Town, from the Cheshire League ** Avro, from the Manchester League ** Cleator Moor Celtic, from the Wearside League ** Garstang, from the West Lancashire League ** Longridge Town, from the West Lancashire League ** Lower Breck, from the Liverpool County Premier League ** Shelley, from the West Yorkshire League ** Steeton, from the West Riding County Amateur League League table Stadia Division One South The newly formed Division One South consists of 20 clubs: * 2 clubs relegated from 2017–18 Premier Division **Barnton **Maine Road * 9 clubs from the 2017–18 Division One ** Abbey Hulton United ** Alsager Town ** Cammell Laird 1907 ** Cheadle Town ** Eccleshall ** FC Oswestry Town ** New Mills ** Sandbach United ** Stockport Town * 7 clubs promoted from Step 7 ** Cheadle Heath Nomads, from the Cheshire League ** Rylands, from the Cheshire League ** St Martins, from the West Midlands (Regional) League ** Stone Dominoes, from the Staffordshire County Senior League ** Vauxhall Motors, from the West Cheshire League ** Wythenshawe Amateurs, from the Manchester League ** Wythenshawe Town, from the Cheshire League * 2 clubs moved laterally from another Step 6 division ** Ellesmere Rangers, from the West Midlands (Regional) League ** Stone Old Alleynians, from the West Midlands (Regional) League League table Stadia League Challenge Cup Also called the Macron Challenge Cup for sponsorship reasons. Source for this section: NWCFL web site First Round † eliminated due to playing ineligible player The following teams received byes to the second round: * Atherton LR * Barnoldswick Town * Wythenshawe Amateurs * Wythenshawe Town Second Round Abbey Hulton United received bye due to opponents being eliminated. Division One Trophy First Round All the remaining Division One teams received a bye to the second round. Second Round † Eliminated due to playing ineligible player Third Round External links * nwcfl.com (The Official Website of The North West Counties Football League) Category:North West Counties Football League seasons 9